Máscara en el País de los Hielos
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Tras no ser un muy buen niñero, Máscara de la Muerte es castigado por Shion. El castigo: ser enviado a Asgard. ¿Será tan simple como suena? ¿O habrá algo que no le están diciendo?
**Máscara en el País de los Hielos**

 _Día 17 del mes de Athena. Quedan 13. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran los días para incluir a todos los caballeros de Athena?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada.

 _Porque muchos querían verlo. El castigo de Máscara._

 _DiosaGeminis: Sí va a haber un mes de Hades. No podía dejarlo fuera. El único problema es que no tengo muchas ideas… ya pensaré en algo._

* * *

 **Máscara en el País de los Hielos**

Achoo. Choo. Choo. Choo.

Máscara miró hacia el espacio a su alrededor, donde el eco de su estornudo seguía oyéndose hasta que fue reemplazado por algo parecido a una estampida de Aldebarans bajando por una montaña de nieve.

Una corriente de viento elevó su abrigo y el caballero lo apretó más contra su cuerpo.

―Todo esto por no cuidar a un montón de mocosos que igual se cuidaron solos ―masculló escondiendo la mitad de su rostro en la bufanda.

Dio un paso y estaba cayendo. Intentó sostenerse pero no tenía de donde sujetarse. Acabó de cara contra un colchón de nieve.

El mismo colchón de nieve que había atrapado su pierna hasta la rodilla y lo había hecho caer.

―Maldito Shaka ―dijo contra la nieve. Levantando su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado.

― ¿No debería quitarle su cosmos, Patriarca? ―dijo en un falsete mientras desenterraba su pierna. ―Será un mayor castigo ―repitió en la misma voz burlona.

Dio un tirón para sacar su pierna y acabó de espaldas contra la nieve, que se coló por entre su bufanda y atacó su cuello.

―Maldito Barbie.

Escuchó risas cerca de él y se levantó buscando en todas direcciones. Al final sus ojos cayeron sobre un sujeto de cabellos rosados que lo miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―Así que… tú eres el caballero en castigo.

― ¿Y tú eres una niña?

El sujeto frunció el ceño y se acercó al caballero sin hundirse en la nieve.

―Soy Alberich de Megrez Delta. Guerrero de Asgard.

―Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer. Caballero-

―Ya sé. De la niña esa. Sígueme. Te llevaré al castillo con la representante de Odín.

Al escuchar la palabra castillo, Máscara olvidó lo que iba a decir y siguió a Alberich. La idea de un lugar caliente, lejos de la interminable cantidad de nieve, era muy tentadora.

* * *

La representante de Odín llevaba un buen rato hablando, pero lo único en lo que Máscara podía pensar era en el calorcito que lo rodeaba.

Se sentía como un bollito al horno, rodeado de calor y muy cómodo ahora que no tenía nieve sobre él. Podía sentir sus pies y manos después de tanto tiempo. Ya no temblaba y la nariz le había dejado de gotear.

―Habitación.

― ¿Qué?

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre él.

―Alberich te mostrará tu habitación ―repitió la representante de Odín.

Máscara siguió al guerrero a través de los pasillos. Ya podía verla. Su habitación tendría una cómoda cama, cubierta con muchas mantas que lo mantendrían caliente. Tendría una chimenea, con el fuego encendido, bañando el cuarto en una hermosa luz anaranjada que lo haría sentirse como en casa.

La puerta se abrió y los sueños de Máscara fueron destruidos por una corriente de viento helado. Su cuerpo fue azotado por temblores y ya no podía sentir la nariz.

―Que tengas una buena noche.

― ¿Qué es esto?

―Tu habitación.

El italiano miró alrededor. La habitación tenía una cama, pero no lucia nada cómoda y sólo estaba cubierta por un mísero pedazo de tela que no le cubriría más que los pies. Tenía una chimenea, pero estaba apagada y llena de nieve.

La habitación estaba oscura y vacía. Por si eso no fuera suficiente para hacerlo sentir frío, la única ventana en la habitación no tenía vidrio y el aire helado entraba como si fuera dueño del lugar.

― ¿Por qué?

―Ordenes de su Patriarca. Esta aquí por un castigo, no merece comodidades. ¿Acaso no escuchó todo lo que Hilda le dijo?

Máscara golpeó su cabeza contra la pared varias veces antes de voltearse hacia el pelirrojo.

― ¿Por dónde están los calabozos?

* * *

 _Máscara dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba calentito. Muy calentito._

 _Frunció el ceño mientras dormía. Estaba muy caliente. Demasiado._

 _Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que su cabello estaba en llamas. Se levantó tan rápido como podía y dio manotazos a su cabeza para apagar las llamas. No fue suficiente. Las llamas se apoderaron de sus mangas y se extendieron por sus brazos._

― _¿Querías calor? Ahí lo tienes._

 _Levantó la vista y pudo ver a los guerreros de Hilda frente a él._

― _¡Athena los hará pagar por esto! ―les gritó mientras las llamas se apoderaban de su torso y besaban su rostro con lenguas de fuego._

― _Pero si fue mi orden ―dijo Athena apareciendo al lado de Hilda con una sonrisa._

Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontró en el calabozo. No había nadie allí excepto él y no había fuego. De hecho tenía frío.

Apretó la manta un poco más sobre su cuerpo. No era muy grande, sólo le cubría los hombros. Y el piso estaba frío. Pero por lo menos no había ninguna ventana que dejara entrar el frío.

Intentaba volver a dormir cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

―El desayuno está listo ―dijo Alberich.

―Ya voy.

* * *

El caballero esperaba la comida con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ya podía sentir el gusto de la carne cocida y el vino. El calor del comedor calmaba un poco su frío pero la comida caliente calmaría el frío dentro de su cuerpo.

Los platos empezaron a llegar. Una porción de carne fue puesta delante de la regente de Asgard y otra frente a su hermana. El olor de la comida llegaba hasta Máscara y le hacía agua la boca. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de los platos incluso estando varios metros más lejos.

Platos y platos de comida caliente fueron puestos cada vez más cerca de él. Apenas podía contenerse. El solo imaginar lo deliciosa que estaría esa comida.

Finalmente llegó su plato. Pero no era lo que esperaba. Para empezar estaba frío.

Miró los platos de los demás. Parecían irradiar luz y calor. ¿Él suyo? Parecía provenir de una cueva oscura y olvidada.

― ¡Esto es demasiado!

― ¿Podría no gritar en la mesa? ―preguntó Hilda.

― ¡Incluso la mascota tiene comida caliente!

― ¡Jinx no es una mascota! ―gruñó Fenril.

―Son ordenes del Patriarca ―dijo Hilda y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

El caballero se dejó caer en su silla y se obligó a comer lo que estaba en su plato. Estaba frío y no tenía gusto a nada, pero por lo menos llenaría su estómago.

* * *

 _Una semana después…_

―Creo que ya lo castigaste mucho, Athena ―dijo Hilda.

Bajaban por los pasillos hacia los calabozos en compañía de Shion y Siegfried.

― ¿Tú crees?

―Yo creo que sí. Parece estar enloqueciendo.

― ¿Por qué está en los calabozos? ―preguntó Shion ―Acaso hizo algo para ofenderla. Porque si es así-

―Él lo pidió ―interrumpió el rubio ―Al parecer prefería un lugar sin ventanas. Pero debo decirle que comparto la opinión de mi Señora. Creo que tuvo suficiente. Vean.

Siegfried abrió la puerta del calabozo que ocupaba el caballero de Cáncer. Dicho caballero estaba sentado en un rincón. Espalda apoyada contra la pared y sostenía un bulto en sus manos mientras murmuraba una canción de cuna en italiano.

―No ha salido en dos días. Lo llamamos a comer pero dijo que no podía porque tenía que cuidar de Francesca.

― ¿Francesca?

― La rata. La adoptó cuando la encontró aquí abajo. La envolvió con su manta para que no tuviera frío y lleva dos noches seguidas cantándole. No ha dormido.

―Creo que tienen razón. Es suficiente ―dijo Athena. Se acercó a su caballero y lo guió para que se pusiera de pie. ―Vamos. Regresaremos a casa.

―Tengo que llevar a Francesca. No puedo dejarla sola. Me necesita.

―Claro que podemos. Puedes tenerla de mascota.

― ¡Francesca no es una mascota, insensible! ―le gritó a su diosa. Se alejó de la joven y bajó la voz para hablarle a la rata. ―Tranquila. Papi está aquí para cuidarte.

―Es igual que Fenril ―dijo Siegfried por lo bajo.

―Es suficiente. Nos vamos. Gracias por todo.

Shion sujetó a Máscara, que abrazaba con fuerza a Francesca, y le tendió su brazo a su diosa para después teletransportarse al Santuario.

* * *

 **Cuestiones de importancia**

Máscara tardó dos semanas en recuperar la salud mental. Ahora es el mismo de siempre.

Shion está considerarlo volver a enviarlo a Asgard.

Hilda rechazó la petición de Shion. A partir de ahora el santuario solo puede enviar a un castigado por año.

El próximo en la lista es Milo. Aún no ha hecho nada pero Shion sabe que es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Francesca tiene un nuevo hogar. Ahora es la feliz rata que vive en el sótano de Cáncer.

Máscara le enseñó a echar a los intrusos. Funciona de maravilla con Afrodita.

El caballero de Piscis no está feliz con ello.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _ **Lamento no haber estado presente. Como muchas saben estaba preparando un examen y debo decir que rindió frutos. ¡Aprobé! ¡Que comience la fiesta!**_

 _ **Niso, trae la bebida. Hermes, envía las invitaciones. Apolo, música. Hades, sonríe m'hijo que es una fiesta.**_

 _ **(Inserte sonido de grillo aquí)**_

 _ **Que sonrías o invito a Demeter *Inserte un Hades con sonrisa de comercial aquí***_


End file.
